At present, a mobile terminal (for example, a mobile phone) often needs to select contacts one by one when initiating contacting such as sending a multimedia message to the contacts or sending a mail to the contacts simultaneously, so an intelligent contact group mechanism, which can actively push correlated contact information to a user for selecting, cannot be formed. Moreover, the current mobile terminals provide no intelligent contact group function, and cannot automatically extract the correlation of recipients from a received mail or multimedia message. In the prior art, by setting a group function in contacts, the user actively creates a group and adds related contacts to form a relatively stable group, so as to perform the function of sending a mail to a group afterwards.
In the process of implementing the embodiments of the present invention, the inventor found that the above technical solution can only make the user send a mail to a group, but cannot make the user select one or more contacts in the group. The solution is neither sufficiently flexible nor intelligent, and provides no intelligent group contact recommendation function, so when sending mails or information, the user cannot quickly add contacts, which is inconvenient for the user.